Welcome to my Life
by MizFortune
Summary: Tomoyo finds out she's the Goddess of Music, Loyalty, and Understanding. How will she cope? TomoyoXEriol, some SakuraXSyaoran. R&R, please! Rated T for cussing. Don't cuss, kids, or I will take this fic down.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my Life

Welcome to my Life  
Chapter 1: Welcome to my Life  
Dedicated to Mysterious Angel Girl for just being there.

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a shooting star, Cardcapter Sakura will always belong to CLAMP, and I only own this plot on the corner of a big CCS universe. Song owned by Simple Plan, called 'Welcome to my Life'.

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you? _

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming? _

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me _

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over? _

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding? _

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me  
You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be ok _

The song played over and over Tomoyo Daidouji's mind. _Why does this always happen to me? Am I always the one left out? My own mother likes my cousin more than me! I have no magic! The most I can do is make costumes and sing and be the damsel in distress! _

The 16 year old raven-haired heiress was lying on her king-sized bed, crying her heart out. She was reflecting on what had happened 5 years ago, during Sakura Kinomoto's cardcaptoring days. It was kawaii then, but now, it's kinda sad. She kinda envied her cousin for being the one with magic. But still, it was fun recording Sakura's adventures. _She looked so kawaii in the costumes I made her! _

She stole a glance at her alarm clock. _7:30_, it said. Time to get ready.

The teenager put on a fake smile and her Seijuu High uniform, which consists of a black mini skirt and tie, a white blouse, blue knee-high socks and blue long jacket with the Seijuu High crest embedded on the top pocket. After securing a blue ribbon on a lock of her long black tresses, she rushed out of the Daidouji mansion and out the sidewalk leading to Kinomoto Sakura's house.

* * *

Please tell me if you like it! Review and Rate, please! Constructive critisism is welcome! Thanks for taking time to read my story's first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Imaginary

Welcome to my Life Chapter 2: Imaginary

* * *

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and added! Namely: mysterious Angel Girl, anangelwithnoname, and mangalvr, I love you guys!  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS. Just this plot. Don't sue. Song owned by Evanescence.

* * *

"Kaijuu, Tomoyo-chan's here!" Touya Kinomoto shouted.

"Sakura kaijuu janai no!" Sakura glared at her onii-chan and stepped on his foot - hard. A vein popped out from her big brother's head. "Hello, Tomoyo-chan. Let's go, shall we?"

"Of course." Then, the best friends chatted on about completely random things until they reached their school.

* * *

"Class, today we have a new student. Some of you may know him from elementary school. His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, and he came back from London, England." Hikuri-sensei, their homeroom teacher, said.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san." Eriol said, smiling sweetly to the class.

"Let's see. A seat. Why don't you sit behind Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Hai, sensei." Replied the new student, flashing that adorable smile at Tomoyo. _Like old times_, he thought.(1)

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun! Welcome back!" Tomoyo greeted her new classmate.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Daidouji-san. And please call me Eriol."

"Hai. Only if you call me Tomoyo, Eriol-kun." She flashed him a bright smile.

"Consider it done, Tomoyo-san." The 17 year old reincarnation said.

The start of a new friendship was blooming.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Li-kun, you cute little descendant of mine" Eriol said, emphasising the 'cute' part sarcastically. Syaoran glared, but Sakura only laughed.

"Ohayou, Eriol-kun! Welcome back!" Sakura greeted.

* * *

--Flashback-  
London, England Hiiragizawa Mansion Library

"_'The Goddess of Music, Loyalty, and Understanding is rumored to be living in a mortal form. She has proved elusive, because we no god or goddess has seen her since her disappearance, 1000 mortal years ago._'" Eriol read from the newspaper. Not an ordinary newspaper, as you may have guessed. It was called 'The Magic Times', and Eriol has always been subscribing to keep up with what's happening in the magic realm.

He lloked at the picture above the article, which was showing a lady wearing a long light lavander styled Greek styled tunic with gold buttons and sandals with her long, black, shiny hair down her back. _She looks familiar_, Eriol thought. _I think I've seen her before_. Eriol racked his brain for the person and found somebody who, in fact, does look like the goddess before him: Daidouji Tomoyo. Memories flowed back to his mind. All those singing concerts and contests, Tomoyo was in, all the times that she never lost faath in Sakura and Li, all those times she understood exactly what somebody felt. Could she be...yes, of course, she is! His eyes widened as he saw the truth. Tomoyo's goddess-like attitude, her flawless manners, her love of music, her loyalty, and her understading...it all fits! She is the goddess he's been looking for.

"Nakuru, we're going back to Tomoeda. Buy us tickets as soon as possible." The 17 year old boy said.

Nakuru Akizuki, the false form of the moon guardian Ruby Moon, was a 24 year old woman and is living with her master, Eriol, along with a black flying cat, Spinnel Sun, the sun guardian. The woman has long, brown layered hair and was wearing a red puffy blouse and jeans decorated with red butterlies along the edges.

"Hai, Eriol-sama! May I ask why?" the woman asked curiously.

"I have found a goddess in disguise." was all that her master revealed.

"Oh." the woman kept wondering about what the statement meant, but all she came to was: _Which goddess? OMG, I'm hungry! Where's Suppi-chan? I wanna stuff sugar and chocolate down his throat and chase him aroung the house!_ And she did.

--End Flashback--

* * *

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!_

The school bell rang shrilly, signaling lunch. Most of the students either just skipped or ran to the cafeteria or to the eating area, but Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran just walked, as usual. They were talking about things like, "How was London, Eriol?", "How are Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan?", and "Why'd you come back, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol smiled and said "London was great. Nothing much changed while I was gone. Nakuru-san goes to the same collage Touya-kun and Yukito-san go to and Spinel-san is probably sleeping at mt house. The reason I came back is because I believe I found what I have been looking for (2) ever since I was Clow Reed, but I cannot tell you what. It's kinda a secret."

"Oh!" all three said simultaneusly.

"Sumimasen, but can I talk to Tomoyo-chan alone?" the mage inquired.

"Hiiragizawa, if you do anything- I mean _anything_- that hurts Tomoyo-chan, I _will_ hunt you down." Syaoran threatened.

"Syao-kun! Eriol-kun _knows_ I _won't hesitate to rip his heart out, make it into mush, then throw it into a ditch_!" She turned to Eriol. "Sure thing, Eriol-kun! Ato, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, dragging Syaoran along with her, leaving Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropping.

* * *

Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Eriol-kun?" she asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I think you're a goddess."

Tomoyo blinked once, twice, then...laughed.

"Oh, Eriol-kun, you just made my day! What a clever joke!"

She stopped laughing, seeing her friend's serious face.

"Oh. You're serious? You can't mean...no, it can't be! How can I be a goddess?"

"Honestly, Tomoyo-chan, have you looked in a mirror lately? You look divine! If you don't believe me, look at this, then." He showed her the picture of the goddess that looked almost exactly like Tomoyo, the only difference was the lady in the piture had a light purple glow around her.

"Um, she does look like me! Uh, so, what kind of goddess am I? How did I become human? Why are you looking for me?" Tomoyo was suddenly bursting out questions.

"You know, you're taking this calmly."

"I take everything calmly."

"So do I. Ok, channel all your power to ask just one thing. Concentrate and ask the question to yourself."

Tomoyo did as she was told and found out that she was the Goddess of Music, Loyalty, and Understanding, she became human to be with the person she truly loved and to escape her arranged marriage to the god Ares (3). All she remembered about the man she loved was that he had round glasses and a kind, loving, caring face. _He looks kinda familiar...it's like I've seen him before...Oh! So that's why Voice and Song came after me!_

"Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo-chan? Hello?" Eriol asked. He was getting worried. She had her eyes closed and was just standing still for a long time.

This startled her out of her dreamland and back into reality.

"Oh my gosh, Eriol-kun! I know everything about me! Well, not everything, but most of it!"

"Good. You'll have to go to Mount Olympus."

"Um, why?"

"You have to have your coming back party and meet the other gods and goddesses, of course. May I escort you, my lady?"

"Of course, kind sir. But can I design our costumes?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"It would be my pleasure to wear something you made, my lo-, I mean, my dear." Eriol stammered.

"Why, thank you, Eriol-kun, dearest."

"Would you like to come to my house for some tea, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Of course, Eriol-kun. Let me call my bodyguards first." She took out a purple cellphone decorated with blue rhinestones shaped like a butter fly on the back. "Moshi moshi. It's Daidouji-san. I'll be at my friends for a couple of hours. No, not Sakura-chan's house. Eriol-kun's. um, hold on." She put a hand over the phone. "Eriol-kun, what's your address?"

"293 Moon Avenue."

"Thanks." She turned back to the phone and repeaed his address. "Ok. I'll be home by 8:30. Yes, I'll be alright. Arigato gozaimasu, Hana-chan." She hung up. "Han-chan told me to tell you that if a hair on my head is harmed, she will injure you very badly." She then smiled at Eriol brightly. "Let's get going, shall we?"

_Why does everyone suddenly wanting to kill me?_

* * *

Hiiragizawa Mansion

"Do you have a karaoke machine, Eriol-kun?"

"Yes. It's at the living room. Why?"

"I feel like singing. Can I use it? Please?" She used her puppy dog eyes, which no one can resist, on him.

Defeated, Eriol sighed. "Seeing as you're the Goddess of Music, then yes."

"Thanks."

Eril escorted Tomoyo to the living room and gave her a mic, then sat on his 'Throne of Evil' and said he wanted to "hear a goddess sing".

Tomoyo looked at the song booklet and selected a song called "Imaginary" by Evanescence (4). She loved the band and the song even more so.

The song started.

_Paper flowers, paper flowers, paper flowers_

_I linger the doorway of alarm clocks screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell their story_

_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch in this rampant chaos, your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent night  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Paper flowers, paper flowers_

"Bravo!" three voices exclaimed.

"TOMOYO-CHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!! was all she heard before she was hugged so tightly she couln't breathe.

"Nice to see you..., too, Nakuru-chan. Please... let go of me..., I can't... breathe."

"Let her go, baka-moon." Spinel said.

"What did you say?!" A very angry nakuru Akizuki growled, as bowls of sweets suddenly appeared in her hands.(5) "Well, _Suppi-chan_, get ready to get drunk!"

"Help me, please!" Was all Tomoyo and Eriol heard before Spinel made a speedy getaway.

Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped.

"Don't worry. Thery're always like that."

The two of them spent the whole day talking and singing. Ok, maybe not Eriol, but he sang some duets with Tomoyo and did a couple of solos. Soon, it was 8:00, and Tomoyo had to start for home.

"Let me." Eriol said. "I'll walk you."

"Thanks, Eriol-kun!"

The two spent two minutes walking and Eriol got tired and summonned a cloud to carry the bith of them.

"Oh! You could have mentioned you could do this. It would've been more convenient for us." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Oh, well, now you know." came Eriol's reply.

Ten minutes later, they reached Daidouji Mansion and the friends said goodbye to each other.

"Arigato, Eriol-kun! See you tomorrow!"

"Same to you, Tomoyo-chan. See you tomorrow." was all she heard before his voice vanished.

Inside the solice of her bedroom, Tomoyo sunk on her bed and said "Today's a weird day, but that's ok. It's like five years ago, when Sakura-chan and Li-kun were cardcaptoring.

End of chappie --

* * *

(1) Li sits at the back of the room and Sakura sits in front of him and Tomoyo sits to Sakura's right and in front of Eriol.

(2) I'll explain that in another fic about Clow and his Goddess.

(3) Tomoyo didn't want to get married to Ares because he's the God of War, and Tomoyo hates seeing blood and death and, well, they're basically polar opposites. Remember, it was an _arranged_ marriage.

(4) I love the song. I love Evanescence. I think the song fits Tomoyo well.

(5) Nakuru aquired new powers since she last saw Tomoyo and this is one of them(crazy figmentation of my mind.).

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Preview

Chapter 3: Underneath This Smile/There's Gotta be More to Life/I'll be(Eriol) PREVIEW

Sorry, but I haven't had a lot of time on the computer and haven't updated my story, but I AM working on it, it's gonna be long, long, long! Tell what you think of this PREVIEW!(I got this idea while watching Hannah Montana.) I DO NOT OWN CCS!

"Eriol-kun, please tug at my hair."

Eriol sweatdropped. "Nani?"

"You heard me, Eriol-kun."

"Um, sure. Alright." He then did as Tomoyo told him and tugged at her hair lightly. Well, that's whay he tries to do, but before he could, a really tall and creepy main stepped right in front of him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing to Tomoyo-hime?!" The man then proceeded to step two, which was hold both of Eriol's hands on his back. The man then turned to Tomoyo. "Daijobou deska, Tomoyo-hime?"

"Hai, Kurogane-san. Please don't kill Eriol-kun because I told him to pull on my hair just to test your protectiveness." She smiled. "Now that you're here, I don't think Eriol-kun would mind if you come and eat breakfast with us, ne, Eriol-kun?"


	4. Chapter 3: Underneath This Smile

Welcome to my Life Chapter 3: Underneath This Smile/There's Gotta be More to Life/I'll Be(Eriol)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved!  
Disclaimer: CCS c/o CLAMP, plot and story c-o My Demented Mind, Inc. Sue me, I'll sue you! Songs owned by their rightful artists.

To question, who reviewed this:

1.)What happened to Kaho? Last we saw, she was living with Eriol and probably in a romantic relationship with him. 2.)Why is Eriol dumping her for a Tomoyo-the-goddess? 3.)As for the Nakuru pairing, why not Touya/Yukito/Nakuru? It wouldn't break up the established Touya/Yukito, and there's a lot of potential for fun.

1.)Kaho went away on a cruise and met the guy of her dreams named Akonato(lousy name, I know!) and they got married and settled down on the U.S. She was NEVER in a romantic relationship with Eriol. 2.)Ok, you know episode 50, right? When Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol went to the craftstore and Tomoyo and Sakura were talking about the person they loved, Tomoyo was talking about Eriol(that's how I pictured it, k)  
3.)I'd like to make a story that has Yukito/Nakuru, for once.

Sorry for the long delay. Busy month. Field trips and everything. Anyways, here's the chappie!

* * *

Two weeks later

"Alright, you're ready to meet the Olympians, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said.

"Arigato for training me, Eriol-kun! Oh, here are the costumes I designed for us." She held up a costume seemingly the same to Li Syaoran's play costume(1) except this one was blue with Clow's magic circle emroidered on the purple sash. "Please try it on."

Eriol was wearing his 'costume' and what the hey, it was a perfect fit.

"Tomoyo-chan, I never gave you my measurements, did I? How did you know-"

"I just do, _my dearest_."

"_Love_, you truly are magical."

"Yes, I am, aren't I?"

Both laughed for a couple of minutes, then Tomoyo said

"Don't get your suit dirty, Eriol-kun!"

"Wait, what will you be wearing, _Dearest_?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, _Honey-pie_!" She said, smiling mischeivously.

* * *

The next day

"Today's the big day, Tomoyo-chan. You nervous?" Eriol questioned.

"No, not really. I'm just meeting the Olympian Gods, which I've just found out exist and I'm one of them. You know, just your typical day." Tomoyo said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She then sighed. "Yes. I'm very nervous. What if they don't like me? What if they reject me? My gods, what am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. They'll like you. I mean, who doesn't? Don't be nervous!" Eriol squeezed her trembling hands lightly, then smirked. "I'm here for you, _darling_."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Thanks, _dearest_." She smiled brighly at her best friend. "Ok, come over at my house by 7, ok?" She kissed him on the cheek. Her bodyguards then formed a circle around her and led her to the limo.

* * *

7:00 Daidouji Mainsion

"Akane-chan if comes to see me, please tell them to wait in my room and bring them tea." The heiress requested.

"Hai, Tomoyo-hime. The maid said, head bowed.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ah-chan!"

30 minutes later

"Dai-erm, Tomoyo-sama, there's a young man named Hiiragizawa Eriol waiting to see you." A maid said.

"Hai! Please tell him to wait in my room, Ah-chan!"

"Hai, Tomoyo-hime."

Eriol appeared wearing his 'costume'.

"Eriol-kun? Um, please wait five minutes."

"Hai. Tomoyo-chan. I'll just help myself to these very delicious looking chocolate chip cookies and scrumptious smelling tea, just sitting here, practically begging me to taste them." Eriol heard an exasperated sigh.

"Hai, hai, Eriol-kun, I'll come out. But promise not to laugh, ok?" Tomoyo stepped out of her dressing room wearing a lavander dress that hugged all of Tomoyo's curves and got darker at the bottom; it also accented her eyes and her raven-black, lavander-smelling long tresses, on which there was a light purple headband bearing Clow's magic circle on it. In three words: She looked divine.

Eriol stared open-mouthed at her, but quickly recovered and somehow managed to say "You look divine, Tomoyo-chan. Just like the goddess you are."

"Arigato gozaimashta, Eriol-kun. But, don't you think it's a bit too much?"

"No, it's ok, Tomoyo-chan! You look divine." He reassured her.

"Do you mind if I sing again?" She asked.

"It'd be an honor to hear you sing."

"Don't try to flatter me, Eriol-kun." She then got a mic, a karoke set, selected a song, then began to sing.

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me, what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go_

_There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm T  
ripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more_

_I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment, I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing_

_There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure there's gotta be more I'm wanting more_

_I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed?_

_There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure there's gotta be more to life_

_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure there's gotta be more to life, life  
Oh, more to life, life, there's gotta be more to life  
Oh, more to life, there's gotta be more to life, oh_

Eriol was clapping. "Wonderful. And very fitting, in my opinion."

"Arigato - I've been wanting to sing that song for a while now."

"So, you ready to go, Tomoyo-san?"

"Hai!"

* * *

The two went outside and flew by cloud, arrived at Mount Olympus. Tomoyo was speechless when her eyes laid on the room before her. the ballroom was decorated with a huge chandeleir, that was, not made of glass, but of transparent stars, coments, and meteors, banners decorated with nebulas and musical notes, and, at the center of the room lay a stage with a mic and red velvet curtains with gold trimming.

"Sugio ne! Kawaii desu, ne, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, eyes twinkling.

"Hai, Tomoyo-san." Eriol answered, absentmindedly. _You're so beautiful, I- What the hell am I on?! I can't think of Tomoyo-chan like that! She's my best friend! Best friend, dammit!_

"Ahem." A deep voice boomed, snapping Eriol out of his thoughts. "I am pleased to say that after one millenia, the Goddess of Music has been found, well and safe. Please be friendly and welcome her."

Tomoyo then stepped onto the stage. "Thank you for doing all of this for me. I really appreciate it. I thank you all sincerely, from the bottom of my heart." She then recieved a round of applause from her audience. Then, they all started to form little groups and talk by that buffet tables, which magically appeared after Tomoyo's speech.

"Did you see that dress?" "Yeah. It's like, so mortal"  
"I know"  
"Her speech was so corny!" Tomoyo heard.

She then ran away out of the ballroom and bumped onto somebody.  
"Gomenaisai. I wasn't loo-"

"Daijobou deska, Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo looked up and saw a worried look an Hiiragizawa Eriol's face. "What happened, Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo-chan?!" He asked, suddenly even more worried, if possible.

"N-nandemonaino, Eriol-kun." She stuttered.

"You know I know I know you better than that, Tomoyo-chan. What's wrong?" Eriol asked in a soothing vioce.

"C-could we g-go to your house first?"

"Fine. But tell me when we get there, ok?"

* * *

Hiiragizawa Manor, approximately 9:08 P.M.

"Ok, Tomoyo-chan. Tell me what's wrong. Now." Eriol demanded.

"H-hai." There was a minute of silence, the Tomoyo burst. "They don't like me, Eriol!" She cried on his shoulder. "I tried ignoring their comments, but I couldn't!" She cried.

"Ssshhh. It's alright. You're gonna be okay. You're safe now.(2)" He reassured her.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be your love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be your love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I've been dropped out, I burned up  
I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on  
Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be your love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be your love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life, the greatest fan of your life_

Tomoyo was asleep on Eriol's shoulder. Eriol called a murderous Sonomi Daidouji to tell her that her daughter will be staying with him over night.

* * *

Tomoyo awoke in a strange place. She was in a room painted light-blue, on strange but soft bed with white satin sheets and royal blue pillows. The room also had a redwood dresser and a big closet and a desk with a bookshelf on one side. She found that she also wore a pair of pink pjs. Tomoyo decided to go downstairs, then realized where she was: Hiiragizawa Manor. She went to the kitchen in hopes of finding out the reason as to why she is there.

"TOMOYO-CHAAAAAAAAAANNN!" was all she heard before she was enveloped onto a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breathe... Naku-chan, please..., let go." Tomoyo manged to choke out.

"Oh? Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Have you seen Eriol-kun?"

"Hai, Tomoyo-san?" came Eriol's voice somewhere behind her. Tomoyo turned and saw Eriol wearing a white apron over a dark blue turtle-neck sweater and white jeans. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ohayou, Eriol-kun. May I ask why I am here, dressed in pink pajamas, who i am confident in was put on my by Naku-chan, and woke up on a strange bed on a strange room? In you house? Mother would be so paranoid, she's probably contacted the police already..."

"Calm down, Tomoyo-chan. You're here because you fell asleep on my shoulder last night, carried you to a spare room, asked Nakuru-chan to dress you while I called your okaa-san, who, by the way, threatened to personally come here, rip my heart out, and step on it." This earned an amused chuckle from Tomoyo.

"Hai, hai. I believe you. My 'kaa-san is very overprotective of me. Plus, you're lucky she didn't send a SWAT Team lead by Kurogane-san here last night."

"Who's Kurogane-san? You're fiancee?" Nakuru asked, bewildered.

"He isn't my fiancee, Naku-chan. He's my personal bodyguard."

"You have a personal bodyguard?"

"Hai. If you even try to lay a finger on me, he'd sense it from wherever he is and come to wherever I am. It's kinda funny, really." She then smiled mischeiviously. "Eriol-kun, please tug at my hair."

Eriol sweatdropped. "Nani?"

"You heard me, Eriol-kun."

"Um, sure. Alright." He then did as Tomoyo told him and tugged at her hair lightly. Well, that's whay he tried to do, but before he could, a really tall and creepy main stepped right in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing to Tomoyo-hime?!" The man then proceeded to step two, which was hold both of Eriol's hands on his back. The man then turned to Tomoyo. "Daijobou deska, Tomoyo-hime?"

"Hai, Kurogane-san. Please don't kill Eriol-kun because I told him to pull on my hair just to tyest your protectiveness." She smiled. "Now that you're here, I don't think Eriol-kun would mind if you come and eat breakfast with us, ne, Eriol-kun?"

Eriol, who was still shocked, woke up from his trance at the sound of his name and managed to mumble out a 'yes'.

The strange man named Kurogane was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt with a long cape flowing behind him. He was also wearing white baggy jeans that had a dragon embedded on one side. He man also had black, spiky hair, which was in contrast to his blood red eyes. Eriol also noted that the bodyguard was carrying a sword, ready to kill him if he gets out of line.

Breakfast played in slow motion for Eriol. He had to cook a total if twenty pancakes: five for Nakuru, two for Spinel, two for Tomoyo, two for himself, and nine for the ninja. After breakfast, the ninja left, saying that he had to do something back at Daidoiuji Mansion.

* * *

1 Hour Later

"Eriol-kun, may I use your karaoke again? Please?" She tried her best to look like a begging puppy dog - a cute poodle.

Eriol sighed. "Alright, Tomoyo-chan. You know no one can resist it when you look that." He then smiled brightly.

Now it was the girl's turn to smile. "Arigato gozaimasu, Eriol-kun!"

Everyone was gathered around the living room- Eriol, Nakuru, heck- even Spinel to hear Tomoyo sing. Before she did, however, she dedicated the song to Eriol.

The music started.

_What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you, there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry_

_Underneath this smile, my world is slowly caving in  
All the while, I'm hanging on, cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me  
From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles underneath this smile_

_I have walked this earth with broken bones  
I've been keeping secrets under all these lights  
But when you're around, my defenses go  
You don't let me run away from you  
You don't let me twist and turn the truth  
It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room_

_Underneath this smile, my world is slowly caving in  
All the while, I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me  
From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles, underneath this smile  
Underneath this smile, oh, yeah_

_Underneath this smile, my world is slowly caving in  
All the while, I'm hanging on instead of letting go  
Could you be the one to save me  
From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
Underneath this smile_

_Could you be the one to save me  
From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles, underneath this  
Underneath this, underneath this smile_

_What I'm standing on is sinking in_

"That was wonderful, Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru exclaimed, as she hugged the girl tightly for the second time that day.

"Naku-chan...can't ...breathe..." was all Tomoyo said.

""Oh?" The older girl blinked. "Gomen ne, Tomoyo-san!"

"Hai, hai."

Suddenly, the house phone beeped, Eriol answred it. "Moshi moshi, Hiiragizawa des." Pause. "Hai. I'll tell her." Hang up.

"Who was it, Master?" Spinel asked.

"Was it Touya-kun asking if I would be his girlfriend and marry him?!" Nakuru assumed.

"Who was it, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo wanted to know.

"That was your kaa-san, Tomoyo-chan, saying that she'll be pinking you up thirty minutes from now, so you better hurry up and borrow some of Nakuru's clothes before she comes here and finds you in pink pajamas." Somehow, Eriol managed to say all that clearly in one breath.

"Hoe? Kaa-san is coming?" Then, she blinked as sudden realization dawned on her. "Oh, Naku-chan, do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes?"

"My room is the first door to the right." Nakuru directed.

"Agigato gazaimasu, Naku-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, then rushed to the said room.

* * *

Tomoyo came out of Nakuru's room and out onto the garden 15 minutes later wearing a light pink tank top covered by a light red semi transparent and a dark blue layered skirt that was just above her knees. On her feet were the same light purple heels she wore to her 'party'.

"Gomen ne, Naku-chan. I had to cut some of your things, but-" tomoyo's apology was interrupted by an excited squeal.

"Tomoyo-chan, you look amazing! I can't believe you made all of that in fifteen minutes! You're so cute! Could you teach me how to sew, 'cuz Yukito-kun ripped his basketball jersey and I offered to fix it..." Nakuru trailed off when she noticed Tomoyo was laughung her 'Ohohohoho' laugh. "What's so funny, Tomoyo-chan?

"Nandemonaino. It's just that I thought you didn't like Yukito-san."

"It's kinda complicated, 'cause we were both fighting about who gets Touya-kun's power. But now that that's over, Yukito-san was so interested about Clow and magic he came and asked me for help." The older girl then winked. "Plus, I need him to taste the sweets I make."

"Hai, hai, Naku-chan. I'll teach you to sew. The day after tomorrow okay? You can also come to my house tomorrow, if you like."

"Arigato gazaimasu, Tomoyo-chan!" The older girl beamed, just as a black limo pulled up in front of the Manor.

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi called from the car. "Let's go!"

"Hai, 'kaa-san!" Tomoyo turned back to the trio. "Jaa, Eriol-kun, Naku-chan, Spinel-san! Arigato for taking care of me last night!

"Jaa, Tomoyo-chan!" all three replied. Eriol plucked a single red rose from one of his numerous rose bushes and gave offered one to Tomoyo. The girl took the rose and kissed Eriol on the cheek, then proceeded to running to the limousine.

"Arigato gazaimashta, Eriol-kun! Naku-chan, don't forget tomorrow!" The girl called from the car.

(1) It's like Syaoran's costume for the play during CardCaptors II: The Sealed Card, only blue, okay? I don't want to go to too much detail.

(2) Sorry if that sounded cheesy. I got that out of 20th Century Fox's Anastasia.


End file.
